Ben Richards Party
Republican Elitist Party (RRC) - Particracy Wiki Wikia Gaming Create a new wiki Ben Richards My Home My talk Watchlist More Log out Particracy Wiki Edit this page History Move Watch Share this article Article Discussion Republican Elitist Party (RRC) From Particracy Wiki Republican Elitist Party } Party Leader Pierre LeBon Founded February 2701 Headquarters Hayek Nation Commonwealth of Rutania Political Ideology Liberalism, elitism, devolution Political Position Centre Right Primary International Affiliation Axis Agreement Organization Secondary International Affiliations } Colours 6B8E23 Website } Contents 1 History 1.1 Presidents of the REP 1.2 Heads of State belonging to the REP 2 Ideology 3 Structure 4 The Elitist Legion 4.1 Prime Legionnaires of the Elitist Legion edit History The Republican Elitist Party was founded in 2701 by Lord Klausenburg and his fellow professors from the University of Bozarburg under the initial name of National Party of the Elites. After entering politics the party became one of the most active parties of the Commonwealth of Rutania. The first project of the party was the establishment of a competitive democratic debate in the Federal Parliament. The firs seats were obtained in the election 2715. In this same year the Commonwealth faced a serious treat from an anarchist movement which obtained 40% of the popular votes. With the backing of the REP, however a democratic, liberal president Audley Cooper from the Orange Party won the presidential elections. In the same year the REP together with the Orange Party founded the Classical Liberal Coalition for Rutania which had an immense role in the neutralization of the anarchist threat. In 2719 the REP formed cabinet together with the Orange Party, Vice-Chairman Victoria von Bruckenthal becoming Prime Minister. In the elections of 2722 Lord Klausenburg won the Presidential Elections and became President of Rutania. After winning his 10th mandate in 2753, Lord Klausenburg announced his withdrawal from politics. Thus the Party Congress held in Hayek changed the titles of Chairman and Vice-Chairman into President and Vice-President and elected Victoria von Bruckenthal and Eleanor Bozarburg in the two offices. The elections of 2757 were lost by the CLCR, the REP becoming the third party in Rutania. From 2760 the Presidential candidate of the party was Pierre LeBon. In 2773 the Orange Party restarted its activity, thus the CLCR was re-created. The new candidate of the CLCR was Bill Cooper (the younger brother of Audley Cooper) from the OP. After a tough period, in December 2798, Pierre LeBon, won the presidential elections, and the party gained back the leading position in Rutania. In the same year the party entered the most influential party organization of Terra: the Axis Agreement Organization. The REP participated in the inner activity of the AAO, and initiated the process of integration of Rutania into the structures of the Axis. In 2800 the Commonealth signed the Axis Agreement Treaty. In 2815 together with the old partner, the Orange Party, the REP established the Rutanian Regime Coalition (RRC). The goal of this organization was to ensure a stable, continuous government of Rutania. The RRC resembled the CLCR, but it had a different institutional basis. In 2816 the Rutanian Heritage Party also joined the RRC. Thus, after the elections of 2816 the three parties formed the cabinet. Also in 2816 the whole leadership of the party was changed. The very old members, Victoria von Bruckenthal, Eleanor Bozarburg, Isaiah Bergen stepped down. The new president of the party became Pierre LeBon, who decided not to run for a new Head of State elections. The RRC governed the country for two decades. The elections of 2834 were won By Boromir Kreuz, Vice-President of the party. However due to several violations of the statutory document of the RRC, the RHP was expelled from the organization, while the opposition was getting stronger. After two years of wise mediation President Kreuz could not reach a viable cabinet alternative. That is why early elections were organized, which were however lost by the RRC. (After 10 years of Mr. Kreuz presidency, in 2850 the REP auto-dissolved itself for an undefined period.) In 2878 the REP was re-founded. At its first National Congress, the party elected Mr. Ronald Puwak as President and Mr. James Klinkerhoffen as Vice-President. The elections of 2880 were won by the REP, Mr. Puwak becoming Prime Minister (the title of the head of state under the constitutional order of the Seventh Republic). Mr. Klinkerhoffen took the office of the Minister of Foreign Affairs. edit Presidents of the REP Portrait Name Period Lord Klausenburg 2701 - 2753 Victoria von Bruckenthal 2753 - 2816 Pierre LeBon 2816 - 2850 Ronald Puwak 2878 - edit Heads of State belonging to the REP Portrait Name Title Period Lord Klausenburg President 2722 - 2757 Pierre LeBon President 2789 - 2819 Boromir Kreuz President 2834 - 2836; 2840 - 2850 Ronald Puwak Prime Minister 2880 - edit Ideology The Republican Elitist Party is based on the principles of of classical liberalism. Its main goal is to guarantee the freedoms of each citizen in a framework specific to liberalism. The party is the unconditional supporter of the individual rights, free trade, free speech. The party represents an elitist view regarding politics. Its belief is that politics must be done by people with certain intellectual abilities. Elitism also is manifested in the valuation of high-culture and education. edit Structure The Republican Elitist Party is headed by a President and a Vice-President. Nevertheless, the political decisions are made by the Leadership Council made up of seven people: the chairman, vice-chairman and the leaders of the 5 regional organizations of the REP. The major political trajectories and priorities are set by the National Congress of the members of the party. The National Congress is convened every six months. edit The Elitist Legion The Elitist Legion is the para-military wing of the Republican Elitist Party, founded in January 2812. The EL has 500,000 well trained members. It is a mercenary group under the command of the REP, which stand at the disposal of the party and the Axis (according to the documents of the Pan-Axis Armed Forces). The main objectives of the Elitist Legion: - defending the nation in case of war; - serving the Axis; - fighting terrorism; - giving aid to friendly parties in other nations; - helping in case of national disasters; The 'de iure' leader of the EL is the President of the REP. The 'de facto' leader of the Legion is a person elected by the Leadership Council of the REP and formally acknowledged by the National Congress of the party. The EL is organized in 10 combat groups each containing 50,000 legionnaires and being headed by a Group Commander. edit Prime Legionnaires of the Elitist Legion Name Period Desiderius Klausenburg 2812 - 2822 Adelaide Klausenburg 2822 - 2850 Remus de Spaak 2878 - Retrieved from "http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Republican_Elitist_Party_(RRC)" Category: Rutania Add category Improve Particracy Wiki by editing this page Interiallie made an edit on January 19, 2010 History Related changes Permanent link What links here View random page Report a problem with this page Share this article Rate this article: 0/5 1 2 3 4 5 Unrate it About Wikia | Wikia is Hiring | Contact Wikia | Terms of Use | Privacy Policy | MediaWiki | CC-BY-SA | Advertise on Wikia Particracy Wiki Random page Explore the wiki› New pictures Recent blog posts People› Parties› Community› Create a new article Upload a new image Recent changes Help Random page Special pages Recent changesRandom page Latest activity 4,509 articles on this wiki Ben Richards Party 2 seconds ago by Ben Richards Republican Elitist Party (RRC) 38 minutes ago by Interiallie Luthori Legal Archives 1 hour ago by Unregistered contributor Archduke Ferdinand of Hulstria 14 hours ago by FascistAuthority111 Godric II of Hulstria, Sisula & Trigunia 14 hours ago by FascistAuthority111 More Magazine Creator Create a magazine from articles on Particracy Wiki! Powered by Answers Find questions asked by Particracy Wiki readers on Wikianswers. Recently Asked Questions